bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Whats going on in my life/ some more questions
Whats up everyone? How've you been? Since the wiki's been semi-dead the past few days I'd like to inform you on my life, and ask you all some questions. First, I was going to go to homecoming this saturday, but now I can't. You see, at my high-school you need to buy a ticket to go(which is stupid. I need bus fare to get home damnit! haha) but nobody will sell me one. And this week has been homecoming week so its been sorta stupid. Monday was pajama day(totaly fucking stupid), tuesday 80s day, and today was opposite day. There were dudes dressed as chicks, chicks dressed as dudes, teachers dressed as students, and a student dressed as a teacher. It was sorta amusing, but creepy. Tomorrow's twin day (stupid, its where two people dress the same), and friday's spirit day, the only upside is, I get out of one of my classes for a pep rally. But still, I'm a little pissed off nobody will sell me a ticket. Now I have some questions. My Questions Who do you think are some of the best guitarist and why? What do you think are the best & most reconizable riffs in song openers, guitar solo's, any that are easy to reconize,etc.? Now this one's going to sound weird, but bear with me. Hometowns. You've lived in them, but do you like them? MY question: Do you like your hometown if you still live in it? Or if you moves, did you like it? Or do you like the place where you live now better? I had a few other questions but I forgot what I was going to aks. So I may add some stuff on here, quote may. Some of my answers Some of the best guitarist in my opinion are Jimmy Page of Led Zeppelin, Jimmi Hendrix, Robby Krieger of The Doors, Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones, Kurt Cobain of Nirvana(also a greta singer), Carlos Santana, Johnny Ramone, Tom Morello of RATM & Audioslave, and there's some more who are good. I considered them some of the best because they've shaped rock music in alot of ways. Some of the best & most reconizable riffs to me are the intro to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana, The solo in heartbreaker by Led Zeppelin, the intro to Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin, the bass riff in the intro to Peace Sells by Megadeth, the riff in Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes, The riff to Sabotage by the Beastie Boys, the riff to I Hate Everything About you by Three Day's Grace, the intro ot Bound For The Floor by Local H, the solo in Don't Dear The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult(its also known for the more cowbell off of snl, haha), and a few more. Note: These are my opinions, so fell free to criticize me, ask me why, and add some if you feel that I've misssed some. Now for the hometown part. Really, I sorta like my hometown, but its a piece of shit city. Really, the only things that Cincinnati's known for is Skyline Chilli, Krogers, Our radio stations(WEBN, 96 Rock, Q102, Kiss 107, The Wiz, which is a rap station, and now, The PRoject 100.7/106.3), the Cincinnati Reds, The Cincinnati Bengals, some of the landmarks, The Who concert tradegy in 1979, Riverbend Music Center, Our Colleges( Xavier University, U.C., C.C.U.(which is on my street) and a few other things. Hey, its a piece of shit city, but I'm proud to be from it. Really though, the city's getting better a little bit though because the crime rates dropping. I may move away from there though to go to college(if I don't go to a local college like the one's I listed, maybe I'll try UCLA, but I'd have to find out what your G.P.A. has to be to go there), I'd still miss my city because of my family. Also, now I have another question, do you like the state that you live in or basically wherever you are do you like it? I like living in Ohio, because it's sorta a quite state, and its known for alot of stuff, like Ohio State University in Columbus, Ohio. Okay I'm done, so feel free to answer. Category:Blog posts